So Many Promises!
by Kinnoshachihoko
Summary: Bakura goes back on his promise to Ryou Yami makes Bakura make a promise to Ryou who has made a promise to Malik and Marek who are helping Bakura make Yami make a promise to the 3.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the characters or any copied ideas! I only own the dialogue, ideas, and plots! Thank you and enjoy!

Ryou lay on his back on his soul room bed. He stared at the ceiling, not really seeing it, though. Instead he was grumbling to Bakura about what had happened that night.

/ How could you get caught! You're supposed to be the King of Thieves/

/Cool it Ryou. Just because I could rob tombs 3,000 years ago doesn't mean I never made any mistakes! And what does stealing have to do with anything? I didn't steal anything. It's your fault anyways./ he added while surveying the jail cell he was currently in.

/ Oh really? And how's that exactly/ Ryou snapped.

/Watch it kid/ the thief growled. / And if you hadn't told me not to steal and to find some other means of entertainment then I wouldn't have gone to that bar, gotten drunk, and started that fight/

/……./

Bakura smirked and closed the bond. He glanced up when he saw a slight movement on the other side of the room. He was sharing this cell with 2 other guys who had been glancing at the new comer warily. The only reason they'd kept their distance though was due to the fact that since he'd come in he'd looked seriously spaced out and had growled and even smiled in a way that made them want to call their moms for comfort.

Now that he seemed 'awake' though they decided to meet their temporary cellmate. He had spiky silver/white hair a little past his shoulders, cold brown eyes, and seemed to be a collector of weapons and pretty objects. Once again they glanced at the desk that held a pile of at least 10 knives (all beautifully made and with random designs on them) and some gold and silver jewelry. The police officer who had arrested Bakura had placed them on the desk with a note that had Bakura's name on it as the owner of the expensive treasures.

The older men began walking towards Bakura, thinking he hadn't noticed their movements. Truth be told though Bakura had been aware of the glances and unspoken questions sent his way since arriving.

'Well, well, well, I wonder how this'll turn out.' Bakura thought to himself.

Ryou tried to warn Bakura not to do anything too bad to the two strangers but Bakura smirked and mentally pushed Ryou out of his thoughts.

The thief stood and faced the approaching men with a smug smile. The one on the right hesitated then stopped. The other guy wasn't as smart and took a few more steps till he was right in front of Bakura.

"Help you?" Bakura questioned shortly.

"Hn…" was the response from the guy in front of him.

Bakura was slowly getting irritated about the invasion of his space. The man, too stupid to see the warning looks in the pale teens shrewd eyes, moved even closer.

As Bakura was building up enough shadow magic to seal the guys' soul into the guard that was by the doors' baton, a familiar snicker caught the thief's keen hearing.

Turning slowly on the spot he groaned when his guess was confirmed. It was the Ra-cursed Pharaoh's violet eyes they are violet right? that met Bakura's piercing brown ones through the bars.

The tomb raider couldn't believe his bad luck! First he gets arrested for something, in his eyes, he didn't do, then he got put in a cage with two idiot mortals, had to put up with his hikari's accusations, and now he had to face the Pharaoh? God's this night sucked!


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said in my description : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE CONTENT, PLOT, IDEA, AND ANYTHING THAT GOES ALONG WITH THOSE! Enjoy!**

"Hello thief! Enjoying your stay?" Yami asked, voice dripping with laughter. Yugi had received a call from the Domino City Police Department about an hour earlier. The lady on the phone had said something about a bar fight and then "Ryou" Bakura putting down Yugi's cell number as an emergency call after being arrested. Bakura had given Ryou control long enough to fill out the required forms.

Yugi had given his yami control for three reasons, 1. He was getting tired of Yami's scorn and criticism about Bakura, 2. If Ryou was in jail it had to be Bakura's fault and Yami didn't want Yugi anywhere near the tomb raider if he was intoxicated, 3. Yami wanted to enjoy the moment and who was Yugi to deny his yami a simple enjoyment, even at the cost of pissing off Ryou a little.

Now seeing the ex-thief behind bars, not for the first time but it never got old, he knew it was worth it. He smirked at the proud spirit before returning his attention to the secretary in front of him.

After paying the bail and collecting Bakura's knives and jewelry, making sure the thief could see his rival handling his most prized objects, Yami walked Bakura to the taxi out front and got in.

"Give me my stuff." Bakura demanded as soon as his door slammed shut.

"No." Yami taunted, truly enjoying himself.

"Pharaoh…"

"Wha'?"

"I'm warning you…."

"And?"

"Give them to me!"

"Hm….No."

"Now!"

"Naw."

Bakura growled, annoyed now. "If you ever wanna see Ryou healthy again…"

/Yami! How dare you threaten him with my safety/ Ryou gasped, finally able to contact his darker half again.

But it worked and Yami immediately surrendered all 10 of the dark spirits precious weapons and all his expensive jewelry which consisted of 2 plain silver rings, 1 gold ring w/ a blood red stone set in a simple gold swirl, 3 silver bracelets, and 4 leather chokers with intricate designs with gold and silver linings to their owner.

The cab pulled up in front of the Kame Game Shop and Yami slid out of the back seat. He handed some bills to the driver before glancing back at Bakura.

"Out thief." He commanded.

"Why? I don't wanna get out here."

"I'm not letting you go home with Ryou after you getting in a drunken bar fight and being arrested! Who knows what you would do to him!" Yami glared.

Bakura couldn't help the rejected feeling he got at his lights relieved feelings. Ryou'd been worrying about the same thing since they'd left the Police Station, only he'd thought he'd hidden the thoughts from his yami.

Bakura looked down at his hands in his lap and when he looked up Ryou was in control. Yami smiled kindly at him before relinquishing control to Yugi and taking on spirit form in spirit form they are invisible to anyone who does not posses shadow magic. Ryou thanked the driver and climbed out of the car and walked up to the side walk next to Yugi.

The driver took off, relieved to be free of the two psychos who'd argued the whole time and been exchanging knives in his back seat!

Ryou followed his short friend into the shop. his grandpa is on a trip

"You can stay here tonight, right Yami?" Yugi asked looking at his darker half.

Yami changed to physical form and nodded. "Sure light. You want to Ryou?"

Ryou nodded shyly but said "I'd like to but I don't have my stuff…"

"It's okay I can go get them for you." Yami offered.

After some persuading, Ryou finally gave Yami the house keys. Yami left and Ryou followed Yugi into the living room. The shorter of the two went to get drinks while the other leaned on the wall. He felt ready to pass out. Bakura's bar fight had left quite a few bruises and marks on his lights body and Ryou was starting to feel them every time he moved.

His head hurt terribly, his back hurt all over from being thrown, literally, against a wall at the beginning of the fight, and his knuckles were bloody bruises.

"Great." He sighed as he massaged his aching head.

/Gods Bakura./ He snapped irritably.

/What/ Bakura responded angrily, still mad because of his lights agreement with the Pharaoh.

Usually Ryou backed off at that tone but this time he continued. /Do you ever think about the consequences of you actions on me? Of course not! You're too full of yourself to realize the problems and pain you cause me when you feel like having a little **fun**! Yami was right when he called you a cold, heartless, thieving coward who's too scared to move on with his life and instead-/ Ryou was cut off as Bakura snarled.

The angry spirit took physical form and before Ryou could get out of his way, he found himself on the floor with a bloody lip. Bakura approached and grabbed Ryou by his shoulder non too gently and hauled him to his feet. Ryou cried out as Bakura backhanded him across the face and sent him flying to the floor again.

Yugi heard the yell and ran into the living room as Bakura hit Ryou for the third time, sending him against the wall and right back to the floor, unconscious.

"Ryou!" the newcomer whispered out loud, drawing the angry yami's attention to him. Bakura stalked towards him making Yugi take multiple steps backwards towards the kitchen he'd just come from when he ran into something warm and solid. Glancing up Yugi sighed as he stared into the eyes of his protective yami. Yami dropped the bag in his hands as he shifted Yugi away from him and glared at the former tomb robber with all the hatred in the world.

Bakura stared right back at his one true enemy and was about to say something when Yugi caught his attention again.

The young teen had been attempting to skirt the middle of the room, where the yamis were staring each other down, to reach Ryou, who had still not moved. Bakura snarled at the short boy and rushed to his lights side. Eyes glowing a reddish-brown color he placed his left hand on Ryou'd forehead and his right hand on the spirit imitation of the Millennium Ring hanging around his neck. Ryou disappeared into his soul room and Bakura stood to face the Pharaoh again.

"Do you mind?" the white haired spirit hissed at Yami before nodding to the door behind his rival.

"Yes, actually I do." Yami replied, standing his ground.

Bakura growled before closing his eyes and remaining still. He opened his eyes a few seconds later looking much calmer. "Move Pharaoh." He spat. "My light needs...attending to."

"I will attend to him then."

"Like Hell you will! He's my hikari!"

"Yeah, and you're the reason he needs attending to!" Yami stated coldly.

Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously before he turned around and marched through the kitchen to the back door. Before Yami could catch up to him Bakura walked the few streets to his house, glaring murderously at anything that dared to cross his path.

He could feel Ryou stirring in his soul room as he unlocked the door. Sighing deeply Bakura walked to the couch and collapsed. Closing his eyes physically, Bakura left his soul room and crossed the hall to Ryou's door. Opening it quietly Bakura looked in on his light.

Ryou was tossing and turning on his bed. He'd gone from unconscious to deep sleep while lying on the floor in Yugi's house. Now he wasn't sleeping very good but couldn't seem to wake himself up.

Bakura approached his hikari's bed and reached out to shake the boys shoulder just as Ryou turned his face towards Bakura.

The tomb robber closed his eyes and looked away angrily. Ryou was already getting bruises from his most recent abuse.

The innocent teenagers lip was split and covered in almost dried blood, his pale cheek was turning black and blue and had a small cut from where Bakura's gold ring had broken the skin.

The spirit turned to leave before getting an idea. He returned to Ryou's bedside and leaned over him. Closing his eyes Bakura opened the link slightly and after a bright flash of light Bakura was watching his lights restless dreams.

_A young girl w/ the same silvery white hair as Ryou was laughing and running across the road towards Ryou and his mom. She was wearing a pretty blue dress and flip flops. The simple shoes tripped her and she fell, skidding across the rough asphalt._

_Ryou immediately rushed to her side. Kneeling on the hot ground the young boy of about 11 or 12 gathered his sister in his arms and carried her to a shaded bench followed by their smiling mother._

_The dream changed from the comforting picture of an older brother soothing his little sisters injured knee in the park on a sunny morning to a dark stormy night picturing an extremely pale 13 or 14 year old Ryou on the phone. _

_He was nodding his head and writing something on a pad of paper. He hung up the phone quietly before lowering his head. He sniffled and when he raised his head he had tears in his eyes but the rest of him looked emotionless and ready for anything._

_He grabbed his house keys and walked out of the house. When he arrived at the hospital he was soaked from the awful storm that had started when he left his house but no one moved to make sure he was okay. The look in his eyes was that of a trapped animal, panicked, ready to do anything needed, and, worse of all, tormented and lost. He walked to the counter and began talking to the lady behind the desk when the dream jumped again. _

_This time it showed Ryou in a hospital room. He was leaning against the wall by the door in almost complete shadow. His dull eyes stared at the two still forms in the hospital beds in front of him. The machines around them had been beeping in a high pitch sound since he'd arrived about an hour earlier. _

_As he stood there the machine connected to his mother took a beat of silence then cut to a long monotonous line. Doctors rushed past Ryou with out even noticing him. They wheeled the young woman out the door and Ryou heard one of the doctors mutter about another dead one that day._

_Lashing out in anger Ryou swung his hand and it collided with the side of said doctor's face, snapping the middle aged mans head back. When he looked around him he saw a seething teenager with flowing silvery white hair standing in the shadows next to him to Bakura's amazement Ryou looked remarkably like himself._

_The doctor put two and two together or however the saying goes and came to the conclusion that this must be the brother to the girl on the other side of the room._

'_Odd that they both have long white hair when both their parents have/had short black. Strange…' He commented to himself before nodding to the boy and lowering his head in respect as he continued out of the room_

_. The dream Ryou resumed his watching position from the corner and stayed there for a few more minutes until he finally crept to his young sister's bedside. Kneeling next to her still form he placed his hand on hers, avoiding the cords running from her arm to the machine behind him. He sat there and just watched her._

_Resting his head on top of their stacked hands, he closed his eyes. "Oh Amane! How could this have happened to you?" Ryou whispered. A single tear slid down his face as the machines connected to his sister sped up then went quiet, followed by a single tone. _

_The doctors rushed back in and repeated the same actions as they had on his mother before announcing the time of death then, making sure to keep their opinions silent on losing another patient, wheeled her out of the room and down the hallway._

_Ryou filled out the necessary forms for both his mom and sister in a trance like state. After calling his father, who was away on a dig as always, and receiving the answering machine just like the doctors had during the multiple attempts they had made, Ryou left the hospital and walked through the pouring rain back to his house._

_He unlocked the door and found his way to the couch in the dark. He located the couch but changed his mind and chose, instead, to sit on the floor against the wall. Bringing his knees up to his chest he rested his head on them and wrapped his hands around his legs._

_He stayed that way for hours. Around 2 in the morning Ryou stood with a determined look on his face. He walked up the stairs and to Amanes room. Staying in the doorway, Ryou looked at his sister's belongings before closing and locking the door. Leaning against it he made a silent promise to him self._

'_I promise Amane, I will never give my love to anyone like I did to you. I couldn't possibly do that with out forgetting you and that will never happen. No one will hurt me and I will never cry for anyone again. Not with the same love I did for you. Good bye Amane.' _

With those thoughts echoing in his head Bakura opened his eyes and stared at his carefree light. Shaking his head mentally Bakura reached out his hand and grasped Ryou'd shoulder to wake him. Ryou cried out and jerked away from his yami's light grip. Bakura, truly confused, just looked at him. 'I barely touched him…' he thought.

Ryou looked around him with fear bright in his eyes and rubbed the shoulder that Bakura had touched. As his gaze settled on his yami, the frightened teen grew even paler and he lowered his eyes to the bed.

The curious spirit leaned forward and gripped Ryou's sleeve in his hand. He gently lifted it to show a hand shaped bruise that was already turning an ugly green, yellow, purple color. Bakura could easily see the outline of the 2 silver rings he wore on his left hand, the hand he had used to lift Ryou up and then hit him the last time before the Pharaoh came back.

The yami grimaced and looked back at Ryou's upturned face. The younger boy tried a small smile but winced as the effort stretched his cut lip and started it bleeding again. Looking up at Bakura, Ryou was shocked to see that his yami had actually sat on the bed and leaned towards him, a worried look in his normally indifferent eyes.

As soon as Ryou saw the look it was gone, and so was Bakura, who'd gone back to his soul room and slammed the door shut behind him.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE R&R! UM….I AM KIND OF STUCK WITH A 3RD CHAPTER…IF YOU LIKED THE FIRST 2 COULD ANYONE PLEASE SUPPLY ME WITH SOME IDEAS? THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters! I never realized how entertaining it was to write fanfic! Well R&R plz!

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS BEEN USED IN OTHER STORIES OR YU-GI-OH……..I WISH I OWNED THIS STUFF BUT SADLY I DON'T!**

Ryou awoke the next morning in control and on the couch. He rolled over to look at the digital clock on the VCR. The neon digits read 6:30. Ryou yawned and stood up. It wasn't that unusual for him to wake up this early on a Saturday morning, it happened quite often actually.

Wandering through the kitchen to the hallway and up the stairs, Ryou entered his room and gathered some clothes. He'd made plans to meet with his friends Joey, Tristan, Yugi/Yami, and maybe Tea and Mai but that wasn't until 10:30 or 11:00 so he had hours to just relax.

After his shower Ryou looked at his face in the mirror. The cut on his lip wasn't that bad just a little swollen but the cut on his cheek looked kind of bad. It had a pinkish tinge around the edges and was coated in dry blood. The bruise around it was a purplish-black color but had lost the yellow tint. He cleaned that cut and then bandaged it. What do you put on a cut like that on your cheek?

Grabbing a brush Ryou went back to his room and untangled his mane of hair that reached to the middle of his back. It didn't take long, his hair was almost always tangle free after a shower, then he decided to check on Bakura.

Walking down the hallway to the "guest room" that Bakura now used, Ryou touched his yami's mind gently. Apparently he had taken physical form after his visit to Ryou's soul room the night before and went to his own room to sleep rather than stay in his soul room as usual.

Quietly opening the door Ryou just leaned against the door jam. The room looked so different from when Amane lived in it. Then it had been clear and calming. The curtains on the windows had been a soft white, the bedspread was a simple pale blue covered by a soft yellow canopy, the corner had been full of big fluffy pillows that were yellows, blues, and whites, surrounded by tons of books, the carpet had been a baby blue, and the walls were yellow with white designs. Now everything was darker, the white was still there (sort of) but… Ryou laughed silently at the memory of when Isis told him Marek's and Malik's side of the story…

"_But Kura!" Malik whined. "Black makes it too dark! You need purple! Pretty light purple!"_

"_Naw! He needs white! Lots and lots of white! And then some red! Just splat it on there like blood! It would be so him!" put in Marek._

_Bakura looked between the two and cocked his head to the left. "Uh…No. I want black!"_

"_Black is too dark! And it's mean and ugly and…and too you!" Malik objected._

"_Aw, come on Kura! You know you want white and red!" Marek said._

"_But Ryou only bought me white…" Bakura muttered._

"_Yeah, and?" Malik hinted slyly. _

"_Hm…" Bakura responded, a glint in his eyes._

_An hour later the 3 friends returned to Ryou's house carrying 5 cans of paint. 1 red and 1 white in Bakura's arms, 2 black carried by Marek, and, unbeknownst to Bakura and Marek, 1 lavender that Malik had. _

_Multiple death threats, many changes of clothes, 5 cans of paint, 7 paint brushes, quite a few paint stains, and 6 hours later the 2 Egyptians and Bakura stood in the middle of the room with their backs to each other. They had each claimed 1/3 of the room as their territory to design however they wished. heehee_

_Bakura had immediately taken the side of the room with his bed, dresser, and mirror. _

_Marek had gotten the wall with the door and the desk._

_Malik had been stuck with the closet, the wall around the closet and everything in the closet that, to the psychopath, was considered paintable, or that's how he saw his area. no one had ever really set guidelines about what could be painted and what couldn't._

_This is how the room looked:_

_Bakura's side – the bed Ryou bought him a new bed and sold Amanes or something was painted black with black sheets and bedspreads and a few white pillows. The walls were black and designed sparingly with white hieroglyphs placed randomly across the wall. The border of the mirror was painted black. The dresser was also black but the drawers were a contrast of white._

_Marek's area – the doorframe was painted red, the actual door was black and the door handle was white. The wall around it was the same as Bakura's side only flipped. The wall was white with black hieroglyphs. The desk sides and top were black, the desk top and the inside of the shelves white, and the drawers and chair were red. _

_All in all those sides of the room went pretty well together…_

_Malik's "territory" – the wall around the door looked fine, white with black border by the ceiling and where the wall met the floor. The door was black and the handle white. It actually looked pretty good…till you opened the door…_

_Bakura, having approved of the walls and doors was about to do just that. Malik had entered the closet after painting the wall and closed the door. When Bakura had tried to open the door and ask him a question, Malik had turned off the light inside the small room and held the door open a crack to talk to him. The hikari had locked himself in the closet (with his unnoticed can of paint) for the rest of the time till now._

_Opening the door cautiously Bakura blanched, slammed the door shut, then rounded on the mortal boy. But he stopped short at Marek's laughter and the absence of said mortal. The door to the room slammed against the newly painted wall then slammed shut again. _

_Marek stopped laughing immediately and growled. "Oh great! Thanks Malik! I am probably gonna have to repaint that now!" he yelled through the door. Malik poked his head back around the door and grinned apologetically. "Heh…sorry yami!" he looked around for a second then opened the door a little wider. _

_Marek began laughing again as his light screamed, much like a girl, then turned tail and ran down the stairs Bakura quite close behind him. "'Help me yami!' " he yelled both mentally and physically, causing Marek to laugh even harder. _

_As the angry tomb robber hunted down his prey, the other yami wandered over to the closet, wanting to know what his light could've done to piss off Bakura so badly. Opening the door caused Marek to collapse, literally, to the floor in a fit of giggles yes giggles. And that is where Ryou found him, followed by a pouting Bakura and a smug Malik 20 minutes later, after Ryou returned from his sleep over at Yugi's house Yugi had let him stay all day to give Kura time to repaint. _

Laughing softly to himself, Ryou shook the memory from his head and studied the shadowed room, his eyes slowly growing accustomed to the dark. The youth entered Bakura's room and closed the door silently behind him. Taking a couple steps to the left Ryou found himself within 3 feet of his yami's bed. The form on the bed shifted slightly and then settled down again.

He loved watching Bakura sleep. He looked so calm, so gentle in sleep. 'I could only imagine his reaction to me calling the infamous tomb robber calm and gentle. Ha!' Ryou chuckled to himself again.

Leaning on the wall he let himself slide quietly down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, his right leg spread straight in front of him and his left pulled up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his raised knee Ryou rested his head on his leg and relaxed.

Bakura sat at his dark window seat, resting his head against the glass and staring at the dark sky. Rearranging some of the lavender and black pillows Malik threatened to tell Ryou 'The Secret' if Bakura didn't take the offending pillows. Marek had also helped by backing Malik's threat and continuously dialing Yugi's home number (which is where Ryou was at the time) just to make Bakura sweat. that crowded the seat and pushing a few to the floor.

He hadn't slept well…actually he hadn't slept at all. After his glimpse into Ryou's dreams he'd had a lot to think about. Mainly about his actions at Yugi's house. He knew Ryou would want him to apologize for what had happened, but not to Ryou, no, just to Yami and Yugi for his misconduct at the other lights house. And Bakura, as always, refused before even knowing for sure that Ryou would ask him to.

Sighing heavily the spirit stood and walked to the middle of his room. Not sure wat to do, so for now he just waited. He stood there for about and hour. Finally he decided he wanted to _do_ something.

Exiting his room like the spirit he was only he was still in physical form Bakura stalked down the hallway to the stairs. Staying to the shadows out of habit, he moved through the downstairs hallway, into the kitchen, and to the couch in the living room.

He was about to sit down when a glimpse of Ryou's dream came back to him:_ He unlocked the door and found his way to the couch in the dark. He located the couch but changed his mind and chose, instead, to sit on the floor against the wall. _

Deciding he liked that idea as well, Bakura prowled across the room and slid to the floor against the wall. He stayed that way for maybe half and hour, watching the moonlight flickering through the curtain onto the carpet in front of him. Growing even more restless than before, he stood again with a low growl of annoyance, and retraced his steps, almost exactly, back to the stair way.

Stopping in front of Ryou's door Bakura thought of the only thing that could relax him. Slipping into the room as quiet as any of the shadows clouding the dark corners, he closed the door and stood just beside it. He stood there and silently watched his light sleeping. He had taken over their body again after his hikari fell back to sleep and walked him upstairs to his bed. Bakura had given his light control long enough to get ready for bed and then he'd taken back over before his light collapsed from exhaustion.

Standing there Bakura heard Ryou mumbling incoherently and had to laugh at the few words he did hear: bubbles, puppy, no, bubbles again, and something that sounded like pretty talking fishy.

Sighing heavily the spirit slipped across the room to Ryou's window seat and curled up on the big, fluffy, surprisingly comfy pale blue and white pillows. Turning with his back to the window so he faced his light, Bakura lay there and relaxed immensely.

He'd only closed his eyes for 5 minutes when he heard a quiet whimpering sound from the bed. Sitting up immediately, he sat there listening intently. The room was silent for a moment until he heard the sound again followed by Ryou mumbling in a quiet urgent voice.

"Amane? Mother? Amane! Oh Amane!" Ryou rolled over on his right side then switched to his left, and then back again. He began tossing and turning even worse as he mumbled, "N-no. Please, no. Please, Bakura. No!" Bakura flinched as the words caught his memory.

"_Bakura! Stop! Please Bakura! Don't!" Ryou pleaded from his position on the floor, across the room from Bakura and the 3 bullies who'd cornered Ryou in the empty classroom. "Just stop! Please Bakura, they've learned their lesson!"_

"_How can you say that? They corner you, beat you, and then I come to save you and all you want me to do is leave them alone with only a warning? Damn, Ryou! If you aren't gonna protect yourself then who is! You cant expect me to come to your rescue every time you are too stupid to watch where your going!" the angry Egyptian snapped at his light while glaring at the cowering teenagers in front of him._

_Ryou didn't respond just sat there on the floor, facing the floor, with his hair hanging over his shoulder and his bangs covering the hurt and pain in his eyes. Bakura, not really expecting a response from his weak light, payed him no attention and approached the teens at his feet. _

_Said boys had already regretted their decision to bully the innocent teen, but now they were wishing they weren't even in Japan after seeing the psychotic look on the face of the young man who had seemingly materialized out of no where when they had started beating on Ryou. _

Bakura shook his head to rid himself of the remaining memory. He had ended up turning on Ryou when the bullies quit fighting his attacks on their minds with shadow magic, causing them to believe their worse fears were real. Ryou kept on pleading with him to stop (which is where his mumbled words came in) which had just ended up enraging his yami further and it all ended up with Ryou knocked out cold for a couple hours then having to many bad injuries he missed school for the better part of a week.

Ryou continued to whimper and cry out as the dream/memory went on. After a split second of hesitation, Bakura interfered by taking over his lights body, sending the boy calming feelings through the bond, and casting the teenager into the dreamless sleep of oblivion. The spirit left the room, went back downstairs, and took the same path he'd taken less than an hour before to the living room to lay down on the couch.

Closing his eyes he left his soul room to check on Ryou one more time. The hikari had calmed down and was now in a deep sleep in his softly lit soul room. Bakura walked to the side of the large bed. Ryou always slept on the side farthest from his door but still facing it. Silently sitting on the edge of the bed the thief tilted his head, watching the sleeping boy. Unable to resist the spirit leaned over and gently shifted a lock of long soft hair off of Ryou's face. At the soft touch Ryou turned his head a little and shocked his usually un-shockable yami by turning his face into Bakura's palm.

His first instinct was to yank his hand away from the innocent contact but right after his initial shock he realized how sweet his hikari looked when sleeping. NON-YAOI! NON YAOI! Without warning a wave of fatigue over came him. Giving in to exhaustion, the murderous spirit removed his hand from his lights face and lay down next to him on the bed.

He didnt actually sleep (actually, he hardly ever slept anymore) but he did relax enough to go into a kind of cat nap. Closing his eyes he regained his strength from that day and stayed there for another hour or so. When he came to full awareness he brushed more of Ryou's unruly hair from his angelic face before taking on his physical form.

Glancing at the clock on VCR he sighed at the early hour just after 6 and took the stairs back to the solitude of his isolated room. Falling on his bed he laid there and stared at the ceiling fan going around and around and around and around and around, for lack of something better to do. After growing increasingly dizzy he rolled onto his stomach and stayed there untill Ryou entered his room.

He shifted slightly so as to watch his light before settling down once more. He watched Ryou slide down the wall and lay his head on his raised knee, stretching the other in front of him. Bakura waited a few moments for his light to drift to sleep again before rising without a sound and leaving the room. He knew Ryou had made plans for the day and he decided to make some plans of his own.

He struggled for a full hour with the Ra-Cursed machine that Ryou called a-what did he call it again? Oh well it was a blasted machine that made you able to talk to someone by dialing some numbers or whatever, but he was sure the pharaoh had something to do with. Anything that caused Bakura trouble had to be the Ra-Cursed King of Games and his Ra-Cursed hikari and their Ra-Cursed friends' faults!

Or at least that's what Bakura believed. Cursing the phone repeatedly he returned to his room and just sat on his bed watching Ryou until his light stirred and looked up.

The spirit stared into the face of his not-fully-awake hikari. He noted the swollen cut on his lip and the bruised cut on his cheek with unemotional eyes. Ryou ran his hands over his face and then just stared at the ground, trying to figure out where he was.

The sound of someone standing up from the bed caused his eyes to widen and he looked up quickly into the dark eyes of his yami. The only other time Bakura had caught Ryou in his room hadn't ended very well.

Biting his lip then whimpering and stopping when he hit the swollen cut, he averted his eyes and tried to stand. Bakura's hand shot out and slammed into the wall right next to Ryou's head, stopping him from leaving the room. Removing his hand from the wall Bakura placed his other hand on the injured side of Ryou's face.

Closing his eyes he called on a small amount of shadow magic to fulfill his wishes. A few seconds later he released his lights face, looked into his chocolate brown eyes, then turned and left without a word.

Ryou stood rooted to the spot for some time after his yami left before shaking his head clear and following the tomb robber into the hallway. He had wandered into the kitchen and started finding breakfast before he even began wondering what Bakura had done to him.

Putting down the bottle of juice he had in his hand he rushed to the downstairs bathroom. Flipping on the light he looked at his face in the mirror with surprise. Removing the bandage from his cheek his eyes widened. The cut on his cheek was gone as was the cut on his lip. There wasn't even a trace of a bruise in either places and if you had the ability to feel it, just a little smudge of shadow magic.

He practically ran from the bathroom to the living room. He stumbled into the room and looked around. Bakura wasn't there. Biting his lip thoughtfully Ryou wondered where his yami could have gone. Doing a quick search of the house with the Millennium Ring told him that the thief wasn't there.

'He must have left. But…where?' the teenager tilted his head a little to the right pondering the thought. Finally he decided that as long as he kept the bond open and checked on Bakura periodically throughout the day then they might as well enjoy themselves. After all Bakura hadn't had any thought of going with Ryou to Yami and Yugi's house where everyone was going to meet.

Nodding his head Ryou returned to his room to get ready for the day. Half an hour later he grabbed his keys and was half way out the door before he had an idea. Going back to the hall phone Ryou dialed Malik's home number. The phone rang 3 times before Isis answered.

"Hello." The Egyptian woman greeted.

"Hello, Isis. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" Ryou asked politely.

"Why of course you could. But I think I already know what you would like to ask." Isis answered knowingly.

"Well I – wait. What?" Ryou stuttered in response.

"You want to know if I could keep an eye on Bakura if he comes over or goes out with Malik and Marek, right." She guessed.

"Um...well…yeah…I guess…"

"Don't worry about it Ryou. As a matter of fact would you like to talk to him? He's came over a little while ago and asked if the twins would like to go to Yugi's and Yami's with him and you."

Ryou heard her pull the phone away from her hear and place it on the table with a click as she went to hunt down the evil spirit. "Bakura! Malik? Marek? Oh no! No, no, no! Get back here tomb robber!"

The phone was picked up and Ryou winced at the fast paced words of his yami. He pulled the phone a couple inches away from his ear and tried to make out whatever it was Bakura was trying to tell him.

Two minutes later when the phone was hung up, but to Ryou it sounded like it was used as a weapon and thrown across the room at someone, the white haired teen had gleaned only two things from his rushed yami : everything was Malik's idea and the three would be over very, very shortly.

Wanting to leave but actually very curious about what was going on, Ryou decided to stay and wait for his yami. Not 5 minutes later he heard shouting and yelling and the sound of tires squealing on the asphalt. Looking out the front window Ryou sighed.

His yami was currently sliding off Marek's motorcycle and preparing to leap over Malik's they each have their own bike. The young teen remained at the window looking through the space between the curtains and watched the 3 friends sprint the few yards up the front stairs and to the door, causing the first two, which happened to be Malik and Bakura, to slam into the door at full force, expecting the door to be unlocked for them.

Ryou smirked to himself and sauntered to the door. He waited a little bit longer hearing his yami pounding on the door while screaming threats at him. He was just about to open the door when he heard mail scream, Bakura curse repeatedly and pound on the door even harder, and marek pleading with someone.

Then all was silent.

Everything stopped, the pounding, cursing, screaming, pleading, everything. Curious still Ryou unlocked the door and opened it cautiously. Peering out he had to grab the door to keep himself from collapsing in a fit of laughter at the scene before him.

Cowering on the porch before him were 2 platinum haired Egyptians, one a psychotic mortal, the other a spirit born of hate and anger, just begging to be challenged. But what amazed Ryou the most was the sight of his evil, scheming, oh great Thief King Bakura on his knees begging with a woman not to hurt him.

After he had calmed down some Ryou even noticed that Bakura was occasionally switching from English to Arabic to Egyptian and sometimes even speaking a few words of Japanese while he retreated towards Ryou.

The teen looked down fondly as the evil spirit hid behind his hikari's legs. His expression quickly changed to on of extreme terror. The figure approaching him caused the white haired boy to take a few hasty steps backwards, or at least to try. The first step caused him to trip over Bakura's cowering form and fall to the floor painfully hitting his head on the door.

"I am going to kill you!" Isis screamed at her brothers and Bakura. Ryou just stared as the glaring turquoise eyes were turned on him. The eldest Ishtar wasn't wearing her usual head pieces or necklaces. Her hair was a frizzed mess around her head and covering her burning eyes. But of all the most vivid thing of her usually odd outfit was her robe. They were the same robes she wore everyday, well, almost.

The usual cream brown color of the robes was now a bright cheery canary yellow. And the guilty party was currently cowering before her.


End file.
